Monster and Goddess
by Kaylarae101
Summary: In Hope's eyes not every person is that bad. She's sent to research vampires at Mystic Falls when she stumbles upon the famous original Klaus Mikaelson. She is gentle and sweet while he is destructive and a hybrid. Somehow this Greek Goddess and this monstrous Original fall for each other. Can their love truly last a life time?
1. Chapter 1

Vampire and Goddess

Prologue

My name is Hope. I'm a Greek Goddess. I'm the goddess of winter, snow, ice, and wolves. I'm the youngest Olympian and daughter of Zeus. I can make it snow, turn to a wolf, make anything ice, and so on. My parent is Zeus and Hera. I have long, blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. I look nineteen but I'm really centuries old. I decided to try and move to a town called Mystic Falls, to study vampires. Some vampires originate from the Underworld that my uncle controls. I was given this task from my father and I don't plan on messing up. I have a lipstick case, but when you open it, it turns to a four foot long silver sword. Alike my mother I also represent love and marriage and family. I'm very powerful and loved by my forever expanding Greek family. I'm ready for any challenge.

Chapter One- Arrival

I sat in my brothers car which can fly. His name is Apollo, another Greek God. "Ready for another quest sister?" He asked me while driving. I looked at him through my sunglasses. "Indeed I am. At least I get quests." I smirked as he scowled. I wore a black tank top with a denim jacket tied around my body, and blue jean skinny jeans along with red converse. I have almost every converse known to the universe and I also love high heels. I glanced at Apollo. "You know I love you brother." I smiled and so did he. The car started to descend as we came closer to Mystic Falls. "Just Iris message me if you need anything sister. Good luck." Apollo said as we parked in the woods. I gave him a hug and grabbed my purse and got out. I waved as he drove back up in the air to Mount Olympus which is above the Empire State Building. Pretty cool.

I had my belongings be sent to my new house. My house was a white mansion. It resembled the Parthenon and other Greek structures and my own home. I walked inside and it smelled of freshly baked cookies. The floors were white marble and the walls were white. It was elegant. I looked around and noticed all my things were put in place already and organized how I liked it. I shrugged and sat on my light blue couch and looked on my iPhone.

I looked up some hot spots in Mystic Falls where I could get to know the area. I decided to enlist in school which starts in three weeks. I also noticed a hang out spot called the Grill, that is where I'll go now. I sat up and got off the couch and grabbed my purse and walked out. I was on top of a hill and could see the town. Decent sized I suppose. I walked to my garage and saw a black Mustang with blue lightning on the side. A generous gift from Hephaestus. It must have secret controls also, since all of his inventions usually do.

I drove to the Grill using a built in GPS in my new car. Pretty awesome. I looked around as I drove to the Grill. I saw teenagers talking, kids playing and adults walking. So far a pretty normal town. I found the Grill and I parked across the street from it. I got out a walked in.

There must've been a party going on or a celebration since the place was packed. I moved past some people and made my way to the bar. I sat on a red barstool and waited for the bartender to come. As I waited I looked over to my left and saw two men. One with black hair, blue eyes, and wearing leather, he looked about he was in his early twenties. I looked at the other guy with sandy blonde hair, green eye and looked about late twenties. They were talking in low whispers as they both held drinks in their hands. I moved a seat over to try to listen. "Someone is using all the blood supply. That means we have a new visitor to town." The guy in the leather said. "We'll find them and I guess carry weapons around with us at all times. We need to stop them." The other guy said. I was interrupted by the bartender while listening. The bartender was a teen with blonde hair and blue eyes. His name tag said Matt. "What will it be?" He asked. "Red wine please." I said with a slight smile. My family loves wine. I've drank it ever since I can remember.

I waited for my red wine and glanced at the two men. One of them or even both of them were a vampire. I needed to find out. I knew if I cut myself I'd heal easily and quick so I needed to make it look like I don't heal. I looked around for something sharp. I dug in my purse and found my new key to my house. It was gold and shone in the light. I took it and looked down at my wrist and pressed it hard to my tan skin. Soon red and gold blood trickled out and onto the floor. I glanced at the two men and saw the one in leather look up and his nose twitching. He whispered to his friend who then started looking around. I smirked and saw Matt the bartender looking at me worried. "Do you need a band aid?" I nodded. "Yeah, I accidentally scraped my wrist on the bar stool and it cut it." The two men glanced at my wrist and I covered my now healing wound with my other hand. I bit my lip and looked back to Matt. "Follow me." I got up and hopped over the counter as the two men stared and got up too.

I walked to the back room with Matt. "Sorry, those bar stools are a little outdated." He smiled a goofy grin. "It's fine, I'm accident prone." He chuckled as he rummaged through a first aid kit. "So what's your name? Mine is Matt." "Mine is Hope." "Did you just move here and if so why?" "Yes and because I wanted to get away from my family. I decided to move here to do my senior year." I knew it was a lie but he didn't know it was. "So you'll be a senior with me." I nodded and smiled. "Great, I already know someone!" We laughed together and he handed me a band aid. I nodded my head in thanks. As I opened it I saw my wound was gone and I smirked and looked out a window and pointed my right hand to it. Just then Mystic Falls starts snowing.


	2. Chapter 2

Monster and Goddess

Chapter Two- Frozen Flames

Summary

Hope who is a Greek goddess has just moved to Mystic Falls for research of vampires. She is here to prove to everyone that vampires are terrible creatures. She will start high school soon and has made a friend, Matt Donovan. Though she's having suspicions of the dream team Alaric and Damon she will be on the lookout.

I watched the snow start to blanket Mystic Falls as left the Grill. It seemed like yesterday it happened but that was three weeks ago. Three weeks since I arrived, three weeks of information so far. Today I started school. My outfit was a simple red lace dress with white heels. I put on red lipstick and curled my hair. My ten, white wolves circled the house. I finished and took a breath and turned on my shower and reflected it to the light. Perfect reception to send an Iris Message. I tossed a golden drachma into the water. "Eleven Olympians, My house." Suddenly I was in front of my family. "Hope. Any news?" My father asked. "Yes and No. I know there is a amount of monsters here but I haven't exactly met one yet. I'm going to high school to hopefully meet some and dispose of them." My father nodded and looked to Athena. "You might need to think of a backup plan. You need to find the leader of these vampires and kill the leader. With the master gone all the vampires will flee. I did some research and it seems like there is four masters at Mystic Falls. The Mikaelson's. We hate them so we need to kill them. It will be hard but I believe it is possible. Find them. That is all." Athena looked around as the other Olympians nodded in agreement. "Thank you sister and family. I will keep you all updated." The Iris Message faded away and I turned off the shower and walked to my car.

I got a good parking spot. It was next to a white SUV. I got out and saw my wolves behind a tree. I walked up to them. They are immortal too like me, and they are teenagers. They're my best friends and they are all different. The girls are Mandy, Kara, Lydia, Ariel and Cassidy. The boys are Zander, Evan, Logan, Drew, and Spencer. I'm the alpha wolf and they all listen and get along. "Okay turn to normal. I need you all to kinda split up and be normal. I'll have Logan and Ariel stay together since they are a couple. I need all of you boys to get on the football team somehow, be in band or be in baseball or a fan. The girls can be on cheer leading, be in band or just be a normal fan. This will be the senior year we didn't get. So make it your best guys. Don't reveal yourselves to anyone." "We will all sit together still at lunch and go home together, we can buy cars or just run like we prefer. Be on the lookout, I brought us walkie talkies." Mandy said as she handed us our own walkie talkie. I l looked at them then at the school. "Let's do this."

I walked to my locker with Cassidy. We both decided to have our last names begin with an 'S'. Mine was Stewart and hers was Smith. I found my locker and hers. One locker was in between ours. I started opening mine when I glanced over and saw the guy from the grill three weeks ago. "Hello" he said with a smirk. "Hi.." "You must be new around here, I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore." He held out his hand while looking me over. I took it and made my hand cold and he quickly moved his hand. "Problem?" I asked with an innocent look. He shook his head. "Not at all, so who are you?" He moved himself closer to me while raising an eyebrow. "Hope Stewart, I came here with my friends since our families basically forced us out of New York since we were too much trouble." I grinned and he nodded his head satisfied. "New York, huh? Nice place, I've been there a few times." I opened my locker and placed two notebooks of mine in there. "Nice meeting you Damon, have fun with your locker." I turned around and smirked as I pointed my finger to his locker and freezing the lock as he struggled to get it open. Cassidy looked at me and laughed.

I walked to my first class which was History. On the board was written 'Mr. Saltzman', I took a desk in the front next to Drew, Kara and Logan. Ariel and Cassidy sat in the back. The other guy I saw at the grill with Damon was now known as Mr. Saltzman. He walked to his desk holding a cup of Starbucks coffee. "Welcome seniors to History. I'm your teacher Mr. Saltzman. I hope we all get along this year and I expect us all to be mature and not be late to my classroom. Now do we have everyone?" He scanned the class room and locked eyes with me for a second and looked towards the door where a tall boy with sandy blondish hair walked in with a girl with blonde hair. "Sorry we're late. We stopped for a ah bite." The boy grinned and had a accent and Mr. Saltzman glared at the two. "Please sit down Klaus and Rebekah. We were just explaining how I don't like people being late." Mr. Saltzman gripped his coffee in his left hand as Klaus walked past him and sat behind me. Rebekah sat at the desk closest to the door. I glanced at the two of them and saw a drop of red on Klaus' shoulder. It looked like blood.

"Our first lesson is Greek Mythology. As we know it is all a myth in the society of Greece. This was formed many many many many years ago." Mr. Saltzman said while writing names on the board. I clenched my desk, I hated when people called us just a myth. We were real, I'm living proof. "Can anyone tell me the names of any of them?" He asked. I was one of the twelve Olympians since Hera let me take her place. I raised my hand along with my friends. "Hope, since you have something similar to one of the Greek Goddesses tell us what you know." The teacher said. I nodded and started "There are the twelve Olympians, they aren't the only Gods and Goddesses though, but they are the strongest. The Twelve Olympians are: Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Hermes, Hope, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Demeter and Dionysus. Hera was once one but she gave it up for her daughter Hope. Hades isn't on there since he is supreme ruler of the Underworld. The Olympians often had half-bloods which is when one Olympians either get a human pregnant or they themselves get pregnant." The whole class looked at me shocked. "Well, you must like Greek Mythology. Interesting, well since Hope basically has said most of the lesson why don't we let someone else have a turn?" Mr. Saltzman started asking easy questions and had other kids attempt to answer while I looked over at Klaus. "You're very clever love, I like that." He smirked as I rolled my eyes.

I looked to Drew and whispered, "I have a sign. Pass it on to the others." He nodded and started texting the others. Just then the fire alarm went off and kids ran out of the class room besides my pack and I. "Get out of here!" I yelled to them, they nodded and turned to wolf form and ran off to get the others. I looked around and ran outside. Mr. Saltzman was speaking to Damon when I heard the principle say, "Kids are still in there! It's too dangerous, by the time the fire department get here it'll be too late!" I knew I had to do something. I looked at the school and heard my fathers voice in my head "Don't blow your cover, they're just humans." I shook my head and took a deep breath and ran inside as the principal try to grab me and stop me.

I looked around, I heard some yells coming from the first floor. Fire was coming from a classroom so I pointed to it and froze the flames and ran down stairs freezing flames around me. I made it downstairs. I ran to the screams in the gym. I saw flames covering the door so I froze it and took out my lipstick and uncapped my silver sword. I hit the blade to the frozen flame and broke through the door. I felt the heat of the fire as I ran in. I saw a girl with black hair and brown eyes make the fire swarm around a guy, Klaus. Rebekah was trying to stop her but another girl held her against a wall with extreme force. Klaus was yelling threats at the girl controlling the fire. "I'll kill you Bonnie! Stop the damned flames or ill make sure of your death! I'll rip you to shreds!" He took deep breaths. Bonnie who was the girl controlling the flames must be a witch. I ran towards the flames and Klaus looked at me. "What're you doing?! Go! I don't need saved! How're you alive! You must be a vampire too!" I glared at him. He must be a vampire and the girl who was pinning Rebekah to the wall was one too. I shook my head and watched the flames get closer to him. He bumped into one and screamed in pain and fell to his knees. "Rebekah! Get Elena and kill her and Bonnie!" He yelled as I ran out the doors and pulled out a red cape from my purse. It was a hooded cape that made me invisible. I put it on and my whole body disappeared. I walked behind the Bonnie girl and froze her silently and the flames became bigger.

I could feel sweat drip from me. I saw Rebekah and Elena passing out from the fumes. I covered my mouth and nose and felt myself feel tired, heat and fire is my weakness. I walked to the flames and started freezing them just before they engulfed Klaus. I froze the whole school and made it snow outside to stop the flames. I kicked the frozen circle if flames around Klaus weakly. I pulled off my hood revealing myself again. I took a step forward and fell backwards. I closed my eyes and passed out.

It all started with the name 'Red Riding Hood' when I was on a quest many years before. Hermes was sick and needed me to deliver a basket of food to Camp Half Blood. It was snowy outside because of me and I had on my red hood. I decided to keep myself visible so my wolves would find me easier. I let them go hunt while I continued to go to the camp. I didn't know I was being followed by a stupid human. As a joke Spencer ran to me in wolf form and growled. We always played this game. I pretended to scream and cry and use excuses why I shouldn't die. I mentioned walking to my grandmas house even though I hate her and the follower soon started using this as a great story. He used things that didn't even happen but soon I became known as 'Little Red Riding Hood'.

I woke up in the woods outside of the school. Lydia was giving me nectar since that is the healing medicine for any Greek God, Goddess or half-blood. I sat up feeling better. Snow fell on my face and I smiled, I felt a lot stronger and healed. "What happened?" I asked. "Zander carried you out of the school and Lydia fed you Nectar to heal. You saved the Klaus and Rebekah people. You saved two vampires.." Kara said trailing off. "Does anyone know I saved everyone?" "No, they think your dead or missing." "Great… and instead of killing two vampires, I helped them..." Kara nodded and I moaned and snapped my fingers and a bed made from snow appeared. I got on it and buried my face in a pillow. "Great… I'm supposed to hurt them! Not help them." "It's okay, we will get them soon enough." Drew said leaning on a tree. I nodded and let out another sigh.

Keep reading! I'm almost done with Chapter Three so be paitent and I hope you all enjoy this! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Monster and Goddess

Chapter Three- We Meet Again

Summary of Chapter Two

The first day was going good so far. Hope met three vampires and a witch. The school went up in flames. Hope froze them all and saved a vampire named Klaus from near death. The heat and fire drained her powers greatly and her wolves saved her. Snow is falling in late Summer because of Hope freezing the flames.

I woke up again in the woods. I lay still in the snow around me. My pack sat by me. Some in wolf form and some in regular form. "Someone is coming." Ariel said. "Run home, I'll be there in a bit." I commanded them all. They all nodded and the rest turned to wolf form. I watched them scamper off, while the heavy footsteps in the snow came closer.

It was Klaus. He trudged slowly in the snow holding captive some people. I recognized Damon and Elena, but there was three others I didn't know. I slid on my red hood and soon came invisible. Klaus threw them to the ground. "Your witch friend attempted to kill me." He snarled and stepped toward a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She winced and looked away. "Caroline. I'm over you, I was wrong about you all that time. You're just useless!" He tossed her to the ground and he moved to a boy with black hair. "Tyler, I thought I told you to NEVER come back. You're supposed to be a faithful hybrid.." Tyler looked up and growled. "Tyler it's no use!" Caroline whined at him as he stopped. Klaus looked at the last boy. "Stefan, you betrayed me and plotted my death.. For that you shall die." Klaus drew out a sword and smiled at them all.

I took out my sword and silently moved behind Klaus. I controlled the snow to cover my footsteps. I stood behind him and breathed icy air on the back of his neck. He flinched and turned around and I quickly moved away. I had slippery ice form underneath him. Klaus took a step forward and slipped on the ice and he got up and growled. "Who is there?!" He bellowed. He looked where I was at but saw nothing. He looked at Damon who was snickering and grabbed him by his neck while Damon gasped for air. "You think it's funny?! How is this for funny?!" Klaus threw Damon into the tree. I looked at Damon who didn't seem hurt at all. He must be a vampire, they all must be one. Klaus walked toward to Elena and started choking her. I ran up and have his hand frostbite and he quickly let go. "Show yourself! Fight me man to man!" Klaus screamed. I stood in front of them all and slid off my hood. "A woman." Klaus said while staring at me.

"Let them go you monster!" I yelled stepping forward. "You don't scare me!" "I don't? How about this?!" I controlled the snow to become a tornado of snow and barrel towards him. He growled and moved away but I kept it coming to him. "Stop it!" He growled at me showing his fangs. I stopped the tornado of snow and smirked. "Scared now?" He looked at me "No." He drew his sword and ran towards me and tries to stab my heart but instead slices my right arm.

I jumped back and held out my sword and ran towards him and our swords clashed and I saw him clench his teeth and tried to make me drop my blade. I withdrew mine and aimed to his heart. He quickly used his vampire speed to come up behind me. I rolled my eyes and froze him for a few seconds and used the bottom of my blade to hit his sword out of his hand as he unfroze. I instantly grabbed him and pinned him to a tree. "Say you give!" I yelled. I saw a smirk form on his lips. "Never." He then through me in midair but I stopped it by using ice to catch me. I looked down and slid down the ice as Elena and her friends watched me. "Let them go!" I growled, and he laughed. "Why would I? Are you stupid?" He chuckled again and wiped a bit of blood from his shoulder. "I'm smarter than you. I have an army." I whistled and my pack came to my side growling. "These wolves are stronger than your little dogs and are immortal." Klaus looked them over and smiled an evil smile. "Very clever, trying to intimidate me. You should know its not working. I'm not impressed one bit. You see my hybrids could kill your things you call wolves." I then laughed and then threw my silver throwing knife at him which dug in his shoulder. "They are true wolves who care for me." I stepped forward and froze him in mid run. "I'm your new enemy, the name is Hope." I circled around him smiling sweetly. He glared at me while I looked at Damon and the others. "Leave." I mumbled.

Damon stood up and walked to me along with the others. "You're a witch?" Stefan asked and I shook my head no. "I'm different, far different and better than a witch." I said to him. Greeks are the strongest beings in the world. I glanced at them. "You have to be, there's nothing else you could be. We saw your powers. You must have more." Elena said looking at my hands. "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not, so leave me alone. Plus if I was why would I tell you?" I shot them a glare. "We're only here to help." Caroline said touching my shoulder. I moved back. "I don't want your help. Pay attention in class." I turned around and left.

The next day I woke up. I walked downstairs to see if anyone had called. "Schools off because of the fire." Ariel said while eating cereal. I nodded and she slid me a a bowel. "I called a maid for us too, looks like we will need one." I nodded my head again in agreement. I finished some food and heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" I hollered and walked to the door and opened it. I was wearing green sweatpants, a black tank top and my hair was in a messy bun. I looked at my visitor. "Klaus. I wasn't expecting any visitors. Well come in." I stepped aside as he nodded and walked in. I closed the door and led him to a room I called the 'Den'. It was a bigger and better living room, game room and everything. I sat on the red sofa and he sat beside me. "Why are you here?" I asked while crossing my legs. "To talk about how you saved me yesterday." I nodded. "All I did was help you stay alive. Nothing major." He chuckled and looked me in the eye. "It is for me." I shrugged and looked back at him. "Is that the only reason you're here?" "Somewhat. You're the only person who isn't afraid of me. Why?" "I've seen worse, I've dealt with worse. You're not that bad." "You fight well, but you're not a vampire or werewolf, so what are you?" I smirked. "You're dying to know, aren't you Klaus?" "I am. So tell me or else." "A threat? You're no match for me." He stood up and threw me to the wall and tried to throw a stake but I froze it in mid air and it dropped down. He chuckled as I glared. "You know your history right?" He nodded. "Greek History?" "Yes, why?" "Think of them. Like Hope for example..." "You're the Goddess. Winter, snow, ice, wolves, and love and marriage." I nodded. "Yes I am, and if you would even try to kill me my whole family would be after you. That is a promise." He flinched. "You're a feisty one. I like it." "You do?" He nodded. I admit I did find him attractive. He leaned to me and I leaned also then a bright light appeared and Apollo stood there. "Hello sister."


	4. Chapter 4

Monster and Goddess

Chapter Four- Just a Date

Summary of Chapter Three

The first day was full of trouble for new student Hope. She saved the one thing she wasn't supposed to save... Klaus. A vampire who she was attracted to. She about killed him too and ruined his plan to kill some other weaker vampires. She has mixed feelings about him. She likes him yet she's also disgusted about him being a vampire, she hates vampires. Klaus was about to kiss Hope when Apollo appeared and ruined the moment. What will Apollo do?

"Apollo..." I breathed and stood up. "Get away from my sister." Apollo said clenching his teeth and stepping forward. "Maybe I don't want to." Klaus said with a smirk and stood in front of Apollo. "Wrong answer." Apollo punched Klaus in the jaw. Klaus turned around chuckling. He turned to face us but he was different. He had red eyes with veins around them and white, gleaming fangs. He threw Apollo in the wall and I got angry and made a frozen wall around Apollo. I needed to protect him. Klaus turned to me angry and stepped forward. "You wouldn't dare!" I said as he gripped my wrist. He pulled me to him and used vampire speed to the woods. I watched the forest whirl around me fast. We finally stopped and he still had his vampire features. I looked him in the eyes and touched his face stroking it. "Stop." I let him go and started walking away to my house. I heard him follow me. I turned to a white wolf and ran to my house. I let out a howl and I soon heard ten other howls responding.

I stood on a rock waiting for them all to arrive. I soon saw a white circle run towards me. I watched and started speaking in wolf. "We have a problem. Apollo is here and I about kissed a vampire." They all growled in disgust at the word 'vampire'. "Aren't we supposed to hunt those things?" Evan asked looking at me. I nodded. "We are but I like this one…" I heard them gasp and I looked away at my paws. "Who cares. We will get Orr it. You're our alpha, our family. Without you we would be nothing. We still respect you." Drew said and the others nodded in agreement. "Thank you, now lets head home. I need a break from all this drama." I howled and they did too, all in unison.

I saw Apollo sleeping on the couch. He had a bruise on his face and I knelt down and kissed it and I saw ice form at it. I pulled on my black sweatshirt and put on the hood. I slid on my purple converse and green skinny jeans. I walked out of the house and to a local park. I made it snow since it helps me think. I walked through the snow and kept my head down. I soon felt a rush of air and I bumped into something. I looked up and saw klaus. He held my face in his hands and we leaned to each other and kissed passionately. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he held my waist pushing me closer to his warm body. I pulled back a few seconds later and looked at him smiling. "I fancy you Hope." I blushed. "And I fancy you Klaus." He smiled slightly and we kissed again. It felt like fireworks, I never felt this away before. This was incredible. "Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" He asked and I nodded. "I would love to." He smiled, "Wonderful, I'll be around at eight." I nodded again and he kissed me one last time and with another rush of air he was gone.

I went home and changed to a short white dress with red heels. I curled my hair and the other girls helped with my makeup. Apollo was still sleeping when I heard Klaus drive up in his black Maserati. I smiled and walked downstairs. I saw Drew waiting to escort me outside. He was my lead male wolf. He held out his arm and I took it. Logan opened the door for us, I saw Klaus leaning against his car smiling. It was still snowing and Drew looked at me and I nodded. He picked me up and started carrying me to the car. I laughed and so did he. Klaus walked up and looked at me with a smile. "I got it from here mate. Thank you." Drew set me down and hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Be safe." He said then walked back up to the porch as the others watched and smiled. I waved at them as Klaus opened the door for me and I got in. I glanced at the others. Klaus got in and he started driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked. "A surprise. Don't worry Love." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I blushed and looked outside. I smiled at the snow on the ground and trees. We pulled into a driveway and I saw a beautiful manor. "Is this —?" Before I could finish he nodded. "I live here with my siblings. Elijah is the oldest, then me, and my brother Kol. Then my sister Rebekah is the youngest. We are all original vampires. Yet I'm a hybrid. A werewolf and vampire." I smiled, "You're a wolf too?" He glanced at me. "What do you mean? I thought you just talk and control wolves." I shook my head no, "I am a wolf too. I'm a big, white alpha wolf." "I'm a alpha too." He smiled. He parked outside the mansion and turned off the car. "Ready to meet my family?" He questioned. "Sure. I'd be delighted to meet them." He got out and a second later he opened my door. I got out and I looked at him. "Before we go in will you be my girlfriend?" I blushed and stayed silent. He looked down, "So it's a no?" I kissed him and he kissed me back. "Does that seem like a no?" I asked. He chuckled and pulled me back in for another kiss. We kept kissing then we heard "Get it Nik!" I looked over and saw a shadow standing by the doors. Klaus blushed and I smiled and he held my hand as we walked up the stairs.

We walked in and the shadow was gone. "Sorry that was my younger, idiot of a brother Kol." I smiled and laughed. "Why'd he call you Nik?" "My full name is Niklaus." I nodded and he led me to the Living Room. I saw a girl with long, blonde hair and green eyes. Beside her was two men. The one closest to her was taller and had brown hair and gelled hair while the other shorter one had brown scraggly hair. "Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol this is my girlfriend Hope." "Nice to meet you Hope." Elijah stepped forward and I shook his hand. Rebekah was behind him and smiled when she saw me. "Pleased to meet you. Welcome." She said. Next was Kol I looked at his face. He smirked when I saw him. I shook his hand and when I tried to pull away he held it still. "What are you?" He said as he got closer to my face." I glanced at Klaus and he mouthed the word 'Human'. "I'm a human." He licked his lips and let go. "I don't believe it. Why would Klaus date a human unless he's using you as a slave or bloodbag." Rebekah nodded in agreement. "Leave the girl alone you two." Elijah said rolling his eyes. "Thank you." Klaus said taking my hand again. "Dinner will be in two hours." Elijah added while taking a seat on the couch.

An hour later Kol was still watching me. I sat next to Klaus on his miniature sofa. Rebekah sat in the recliner while Kol leaned on the wall spinning some wood in his hand. It looked like a white stake. I watched him closely, "Klaus." Kol said. Klaus glanced over at Kol. "The white oak stake..." Klaus said and stood up. Elijah stood up too. "Kol don't make a fool of yourself and give me that stake." Elijah said. "I'd rather give it to Klaus." Kol said. "Then give it to me then brother." Klaus said. Kol nodded and before Klaus could do anything I saw the stake flying towards him. I widened my eyes and I put my hand in front of him and froze the stake and caught it in my hand. Everyone gawked at me, "She's not a human brother..." Kol said surprised.

Klaus hugged me and said, "You keep saving me." I laughed and Elijah studied me, "A witch?" He asked and I shook my head no. "I'm Hope, the Greek Goddess." I explained to the Mikaelson siblings about what I am. "I knew Niklaus wouldn't date a human." Kol said as Klaus glared at him. "You tried to kill me.." "I knew she'd save you and show her true self, I thought she was a hybrid." "And I thought you were smarter than that Kol. If Hope wasn't here you'd be dead by now." "Hear that Hope? He kills people a lot. Even his own family. He doesn't care for no one." I glanced at Klaus who looked away. I sighed slightly and Rebekah looked at me. "Come along Hope, I'll show you around while these idiots work things out." I nodded and followed her.

Rebekah led me to get bedroom. It was absolutely stunning, I looked at her as I walked in the room. "Just wow. It's breathtaking!" I said in awe as I looked around. "Thanks. I spend most of my time up here." I nodded. "I'll show you the others rooms." I followed her to Kol's room.

When I walked in I saw blood and trash everywhere. I could barley see the floor. "Ew he needs to clean up!" Rebekah laughed and led me to Elijah's room. It was really clean. "Where is Klaus's room?" I asked leaning on the door frame. "You'll be seeing it soon anyway." Rebekah said with a wink. I looked at get weird, "I'm not like that… I'd rather wait till marriage." "Like your mother?" "Yes" "But that's no fun at all." "To me it is." "Does Klaus know that?" "I don't think so, we never talked about it.." "You do know all the girlfriends he had, he only wanted them for sex, right?" "No… I don't think he'd do that to me." "Are you sure?" "Y—Yes" Rebekah nodded, as I sighed. "I'm going back down to see Klaus. Thanks for the tour Rebekah." I turned away and started walking down the hallway to find a bathroom. I kept walking until I saw a room. I opened the door and stepped inside.

It wasn't a bathroom, it was just a room full of paintings. The room smelled of fresh paint and I looked at the paintings. I gasped in awe, they were beautiful. I grazed one with my fingers and smiled. Maybe they bought paintings sine these looked professionally done. I heard someone walk in and walk to me. "You like my paintings?" Klaus whispered in my ear and wrapped his arms around my waist. I nodded, "They're amazing. You painted all of these?" "Yes, I like painting. It's a hobby of mine." "Why?" "It's the only escape of my world. I can change anything and make my own world." I nodded and turned around so I was facing him. "That was very deep." I chuckled and so did he. "In a very deep guy." I nodded and stroke his cheek. "That's attractive, like you." He smiled and grabbed a remote and turned on a song. It was a slow song, I recognized it quickly. It was Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we started slow dancing.

I smiled at him as he slowly danced. I hummed along to the song, Klaus started singing "You look wonderful tonight." Just as Eric Clapton said it Klaus did too. "Thank you. You look very handsome." He smiled and I looked up at him. "I'm still short, even in heels. "I'll fix that." He lifted me up by the waist so we were at eye level. I smiled and leaned in and kissed him slowly. He returned the kiss and held me against him while he kissed me. He set me down and pinned me to the wall kissing me. I breathed on his lips "The door..." I said in-between our kissing. He picked me up and used vampire speed to close it as we kissed. He kissed my neck as I released a tiny moan. He started kissing my neck harder and started pulling off my dress. I pushed him off. "What's wrong?" He asked staring at me as I pulled back on my dress. "Rebekah was right. You only want sex." I walked out of the door as he followed. I slammed the door of his painting room and started walking down the stairway. "Hope don't do this!" Klaus yelled as he tried to grab my shoulder. I pushed him away, "This isn't going to work Klaus. You try to make me all soft and sweet by showing me your paintings then kissing me. All you want is sex! I don't want that! I'm not that kind of girl, if you think I am then this is over. I don't want used by a filthy, monstrous, original hybrid!" I had tears streak down my cheeks. Klaus looked angry, "Don't call me that ever again, take it back before I kill you!" I glared, "Catch me first." He had red eyes and fangs again as he used vampire speed to grab me. He was too slow as I froze him. "You'll thaw out soon." I said with tears as I stormed out of his house. I turned to a wolf and ran home not looking back. I had been used.


	5. Chapter 5

Monster and Goddess

Chapter Five- He's Back

Summary of Chapter Four

Hope decided to say yes to date Klaus and go to his house for a date. Things go wrong. Rebekah who is the youngest Mikaelson tells Hope how Klaus uses girls for sex and pretends to like them. Hope starts getting suspicions. As her and Klaus kiss he tries to go a bit further and Hope knows where this would lead. She stops him and accuses him of using her. She then leaves heartbroken.

I reached my house, I turned back to a human and started walking to the porch. I was angry and decided to have a massive blizzard cover all of the northern part of the United States. I sighed and walked in my house. I grabbed some Mountain Dew and walked to my room ignoring anyone and everything. I heard breathing coming from my room and I paused and listened. I pulled out my sword and opened the door. I saw him by the window. The same brown hair, green eyes. He turned around and smiled. I was shocked. "Percy…"

"Hope!" He smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back, I needed a hug after what happened with Klaus. Him and I are over, for good. I looked at Percy. He was my fiancée. He left to Atlantis and never came back, Poseidon searched and searched for his lost son. I was heartbroken. Percy became immortal after he helped my father. "I missed you babe!" He said and kissed my cheek. I slightly smiled. "What's wrong?" He asked. I explained and he understood. "We'll I did disappear for fifteen years. Some love did fade but I came back to continue or start over." I nodded and held out my hand. "I'm Hope." He laughed and shook my hand. "Percy."

Percy and I talked about how we both have changed. He now had some stubble on his jawline and was very built. "You've dramatically changed." I said while sipping my pop. "You have too Red." Red. That was my nickname from him, I smiled slowly and looked out my window. "I know your upset, you wouldn't just cause a massive blizzard without a valid reason. I shook my head in agreement. "He sounds like a jerk, I tried to move on with this girl named Delia. Turns out she was a monster and daughter of Medusa. "Who in the right mind would want Medusa?" I said laughing. "A blind and deaf, disabled man I guess." "Or a snake!" "I hate snakes." "I know you do. Remember that big one we defeated on our vacation to Hawaii?" Percy shuddered at the memory. "Yes I do, I froze up. Thanks to you I'm still alive." He touched my chin and grinned.

Percy and I walked downstairs, he had a blue winter jacket on and a black ski cap and white gloves. Since the coldness of the snow doesn't hurt me I pulled on black skinny jeans and a blue sweater and my red cape. I ran outside and howled for my wolves, they saw Percy and dog piled on him. I laughed as he stood up and hugged them all as they changed back. He shot me a gleaming white smile, I returned one and laughed.

I made a pile of snowballs around me and threw one at Percy. "Girls against boys!" I yelled as it hit his chest and he chuckled at me. All the girls ran to my side and the boys joined Percy. "You do know we will win, right?" Cassidy said giggling. "Yeah right! Over my dead body!" Drew replied. "That can be arranged!" I said with a joking smile. Drew hurled one over my head and I made a huge fort of ice around my team and I with many snowballs around us. "Hey that's not fair! You got the Goddess of winter and stuff!" Zander exclaimed. "Don't worry boys, I got a plan." Percy assured the boys as they made a huddle.

After two hours we were still throwing snowballs and the boys didnt use their secret plan yet. I watched them closely and I saw Spencer scratch his head and look at the others. They did the same and they all bent down. I then saw a massive snowball rolling towards us. I froze it right as I saw Percy make waves and made them come to me. I froze the waves and laughed as the boys looked mad. "We won!" The girls shouted as I laughed an hugged them. They all ran inside for hot cocoa. They can adapt to the cold for a while but I can live in it and not be affected. I looked at Percy and grinned. He walked towards me, "Nice job Red." I laughed and walked up to him so we were in front of each other. "You too Salty." He leaned in for a kiss and I pulled out my sword and put it in front of us and pinned him against a tree. "Always keep your guard up Salty. Never let it down." I smirked and turned away, I knew he would try to get revenge. I heard him get his sword out. I turned around and our swords clashed and I felt a surge of energy. "Just like old times. I've improved though." Percy said while trying to make a gash in my arm. I dodged it quickly and used ice to freeze his sword in his hand. "Hey not fair!" He said as I pulled the sword from his outstretched, frozen hand. I spun it in my hand, "Always be ready, Jackson." I unfroze his hand and tossed him the sword. He walked towards me and playfully pushed me and I laughed. "Still a dork." He said playfully.

(Sorry this one is so short!)


End file.
